Behind His Mask Devil
by Syuchi Hyu
Summary: Ia hanya ingin bertahan hidup. ia hanya ingin mempertahankan eksistensinya bersama sang adik. jalannya memang salah tapi ini adalah pilihannya. Fanfict Hyu yang sangat gaje. oke.. Hinata Centrik. SH ato GH juga bisa. masih prolog.


**BEHIND HIS MASK DEVIL**

**By ****Hyu**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku and other

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Rated**: M

.

**WARNING!**

**Banyak karakter yang dibuat OOC disini. khusus Hinata Centrik. Hoho aku suka Hinata yang OOC. Tangguh, dan sangat tegar (bukan yang rela dibully). Bad LEMON, Typo disana-sini (malas ngedit) dan hal-hal Gajelas semua tertampung disini. ide pasaran tapi gak bermaksud buat ngejiplak cerita orang lain. tapi ga sepenuhnya murni dari ide sendiri juga, hanya terinspirasi dari film 'ELECTRA' yang sangat Author sukai, meskipun ga mirip juga sich#Bupt! *Dilemparsandalsamareader **

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Hinata yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karna kebakaran dirumahya. hanya menyisahkan ia dan adiknya yang masih di Taman kanak-kanak membuatnya harus banting tulang mencukupi kebutuhannya bersama adiknya.**_

_**apapun ia lakukan untuk bisa membahagiakan adiknya bahkan ia rela terjerumus kedalam kehidupan yang kelam sekalipun.**_

_**ia menutupi hidupnya yang kelam dengan sangat rapi tak terkecuali didepan adik tersayangnya Hanabi. hingga suatu ketika kehidupanya berubah saat Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga perwira kepolisian dan Gaara anak bungsu kepala negara mengusik kehidupannya lalu terlibatlah kisah romansa yang tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya. **_

.

.

"_**BAGI YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN**_

_**TEKAN EXIT / BACK!"**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

Sepatu Highheels setinggi 12 Cm berwarna hitam mengkilap sangat terlihat elegan dengan suara bunyi tuk-tak yang menggema di ruangan ini. ia memakai dress berwarna merah yang sangat ngepas ditubuhnya yang sangat menggangu . ia berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang namun terlihat anggun.

"Ayo sayang kemarilah." Ajak sorang lelaki yang sedari tadi sudah terbaring diatas ranjang king sizenya. "Ayo puaskan aku.."perintahnya.

Wanita ini tak lantas ikut bergabung hanya berdiri disamping ranjang lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak merindukan anak-anakmu kabuto eh?" Tanya wanita ini dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. sekarang ayo cepat kemari!" hendaknya tangan lelaki ini ingin menarik lengan Wanita itu tapi sebuah benda mengkilap runcing nan tajam melayang menuju Tangannya dan…

Casshh! pluk! AAAAAAAKKH….

"Brengsek! KAU JALA.."

CRASSHHH!

Kepala kabuto menggelinding jatuh dibawah kakinya dengan mata melotot.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir 2 kali jika ingin tidur dengan wanita pemberi maut sepertiku." Ujarnya lantas ia pun berjalan santai menuju keluar kamar. ia menyeringai saat beberapa onggok tubuh bersimbah darah dilantai. Dimasing masing tangannya ia membawa 2 buah pedang kecil sebagai senjatanya.

tak lama terdengar bunyi sirine polisi dari luar gedung apartemen mewah ini. segera ia mencari saklar lampu lalu menembaknya. ia mengambil tas ranselnya dari tanaman bunga yang ada di pojok ruangan. ia mengambul serum berwarna hijau lantas mengocoknya sebentar dan dituangkan kedalam serum berwarna merah terang. ia lantas merakit beberapa benda yang ia ambil dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Ia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil kerjannya, lantas iapun beranjak meninggalkan gedung aprtemen itu dengan menggunakan tali berkail menuju gedung disampingnya.

BUUUUMM!

Gedung itu meledak disusul dengan kobaran api yang membara.

"Misi end." Ia menyeringai sinis. Lantas ia pun berbalik pergi menjauh dari tempat itu namun,

DRRRTT..DRRRTT..

Ia merogoh saku tas ranselnya saat ia merasakan getaran ponselnya pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi Hana-chan. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Hinata-nee.. kapan pulangnya. Hana bosan, Ga ada temen yang bisa diajak main catur."Suara anak perempuan yang merajuk, Ia tersenyum mendengar suaranya.

" Iya. Sebentar lagi Nee-chan pulang, tunggulah."

"Beneran ya."

"Iya."

Tut.

Panggilanpun di matikan.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit. Sang gelapnya malam tanpa bintang. Tak ubah hidupnya yang penuh dengan warna hitam. Kh. Salahkanlah masa lalunya yang buruk hingga ia seperti ini.

Tapi ia tidak akan menyalahkan nasib di masa lalunya yang terbilang malang. Sekarang ia tidak harus terpaku di masa lalu demi masa depannya dengan adik tersayangnya. Yah hanya adiknyalah yang menjadi prioritas utamanya tidak yang lain.

.

.

Tobe Countinued

.

.

.

Dikit banget yaa.. hehe..he.. Gomenne#Gaje.

Okee… aku minta maap yaa pada reader semua. Ni Cuma sekedar proyek ffku dimasa depan nanti#oke bergurau*Bupt.!Dilemparbakiak

Aku tetep kok bakal ngelanjutin ffku yang lama. #ga ada yang nanyain.

Tapi tetep minta sarannya juga yaa.. dari para reader semua. Karna aku yakin ini amsih banyak yang kelirunya mesikupun hanya sedikit.

.

.

See You Next Chap

.

.

Arigatou

.

.

Please Review


End file.
